


Ease

by keyheart



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, I really am, Other, but i had to do it to em, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyheart/pseuds/keyheart
Summary: Mayor Duck has been weary lately, but a certian somebody helps him relax.....





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR DHMIS PILOT AHEAD!!!

Ever since Mayor Pigface disappeared, Duck Guy, or Mayor Duck, has been rather busy. 

Making phone calls, checking the cameras, locking the doors, it's all too much! But as the Key told him, "Never not be too secure!" 

The mayor was sitting at his desk, watching the ticking clock for mintues. A small voice was heard on a voice box.

"Uh, Mr. Mayor? The Bowling Ball wishes to see you." 

Mayor Duck then plastered a happy grin and pressed the intercome button. 

"Please send them in!" 

Suddenly, a small bowling ball began rolling through the door, a small smile on their face. 

"Hello, Mayor Duck! Apologies for ruining your doorway. My limbs are a little rusty to use."

"It's quite alright, I'll get it tampered later. So, what brings you here on this fine evening?" The ball then hopped up on his desk.

"Well, word on the street is that you've been working your tail off on this job, pun intended, and how much dedication you've put in the town, I wanted to check up on you."  


Mayor Duck made a little squawk and blushed.

"Thank you, my friend. I'm alright. Just a little....stressed, is all." 

"Stressed, you say? Well, I won't mind helping you...ease your nerves a little..." Suddenly, their voice went down a few octaves, sending chills down Mayor Duck's spin. 

But not bad chills.

Good chills. 

"E..ease?" He spurtted. The Bowling Ball suddenly began to shake and grew a pair of arms and legs, wobbling a bit.

"Told you my limbs were a little rusty. Now, are you willing to accept my offer?" They ask, a hint of flirtation in their voice. Mayor Duck began to sweat and gulped.

"Well, my neck has been rather aching, so....I'll allow it. Just please, be careful." The Bowling Ball then pushed Mayor Duck down and straddled him close.

"It's alright Mayor. Relax. Let me ease your nerves a little...." 

○○○○○○○○○○○○  


Mean Steve was walking around the Town Hall, looking for his boss. He needed to sign some papers for a meeting. He then approched the locked office.

"Mayor? Mayor, are you busy in there-" 

"Ah! Oh god please don't stop! Right there, right there, oh! Mmhmm!!"

".........Nevermind."

**Author's Note:**

> are yall happy now


End file.
